Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 5: Tuesday (Pt.2)
5 minutes earlier... The 10.5 Earthquake was shaking the west coast, some of the fault rupture went into the sea, creating underwater landslides on a scale never before seen. The waves created from them would be so big that they would be visible out in the pacific, a total of 700 meters high, a cruise liner was in the path of the wave. Hitting it on the side, the cruise ship capsized immediately, swallowing it whole. The wave wasn't done yet, it would travel all across the pacific, meaning that one of the most visited islands of the world was in danger: Hawaii. "Here Andrew, the evacuation for Hawaii has already taken place." Vincentine said, handing over the papers. "Looks like they'll be ready when it hits." Andrew said. The tsunami was only a kilometre away, taking only about 10 seconds to cross that distance, the shallow water made it so that the wave grew to a colossal 987 meters high. Hitting the main city with tremendous force. Knocking down several buildings, and the wave was still at it, the big island was not enough to stop it. "We have a minor earthquake in Washington state." Vincentine reported. "Epicentre?" Jack asked. Zooming in on the map, it located to a famous volcano. "Mount St. Helens. 1.2 in magnitude." Vincentine said. "Not much to worry, but put up a warning around the area just inca-" "We have a harmonic tremor in Sun Valley, Idaho, breaking every 50 seconds. No, 45 seconds." "Narrow it down." Jack said, upon narrowing, the location seemed to be at Bald Mountain. "Bald Mountain, that's an extinct volcano." Andrew argued. "Not anymore." Vincentine said, the volcano erupted at a faster rate than any recorded volcano. The volcano released out thousands of tons of ash in minutes, stopping at about 10. "Volcanoes don't erupt and end that quickly." Noisiv said. "Neither does this." Jack said, showing a live view of one of the hills just to the east. Deforestation was visible over an acre of land. "This is what it was like 6 hours ago." jack said, showing the same hill, but with no deforestation. "Bring up the thermals." Andrew said, it revealed that there was heat only just underneath the ground. The phone beside Vincentine rang. "Hello?" "What is happening here? First the Earthquakes, then the eruptions, and now Monument valley and surrounding towns have flooded." The president said. "Well, we currently have no theor-" "I have a theory for all these events." Jack interrupted. "And what is that?" "Well, bear with me, over millions of years, the plate tectonics of the Earth's crust formed a super continent, known as Pangea, then, they slowly drifted apart to form the landscapes we see present." "And what does that have to do with the current situation?" The president asked. "Everything, I believe we've hit the maximum point, after which, all the plates will come back together to form another super continent, over that time there would be an accelerated speed of disasters." "But why now?" "Well, I guess you should ask N.I.G.H.T.Y then." "N.I.G.H.T.Y?" "Oh, the Nationally Intelligent Garbadinic Holographic Transcending Yottamotronic, it was an artificial intelligent machine that tried to destroy the Earth, there was some news coverage about it when they saw that 6 miles of our home flew up. Fortunately we destroyed him, but um, he had a plan B that automatically started." "And what would plan B be then?" "A machine that uses energy to create a wave through the Earth that has apparently started this reversing of the continents." Jack concluded. "Well, I-" "We have massive temperature change at the Hoover Dam." Andrew interrupted. Showing the thermal footage. "Can we take a closer look?" Vincentine asked. "This is full resolution. I'll go over there by helicopter." Andrew said, walking out of the building. 10 minutes had passed. And Andrew was catching up with the Hoover Dam. "Coming up over the Hoover Dam now. 108.2 degrees." Andrew reported. "The water at this time of year is 3 times lower than that." Vincentine said. "Well then, this is definitely not right. Looks like your theory may hold up Jack, I'm going to go up on the other side." Andrew said, flying over to the back of the dam. The water was already overflowing at the spillway, "125.5 degrees. Oh no, it's gonna flood." As soon as Andrew said that, the water started falling down the dam. Soon, the dam looked more like a water fall. As Andrew made it onto the front side, the helicopter was straining under the wind, meaning that all Andrew could do was hover. All of a sudden, the dam broke under the pressure, the wave was higher than the helicopter, engulfing it. The wave produced tore through the river. The quake it produced was enough to burst underground water areas under Las Vegas, creating a quicksand effect for the buildings. "Oh no." Vincentine said. "What?" Noisiv asked. "Mount Rushmore, there's a fault line being created around there, and it's moving south. If it continues, it could split the continent apart." Vincentine explained. "Any ideas as to where that could cut through?" Spring Bonnie asked, before looking around at the people who stared at her. "What? Was it something I said?" Spring Bonnie asked. "Well, looking at the path it's taken so far, the fault line could cut through here." Jack said. Showing that the line went through Huston, Texas. "Wait, what's that a few miles north?" Vincentine asked, zooming in until he saw it. "Oh no, Red Plains, two of the largest nuclear power plants, right in the path of this fault. If they get hit-" "Then that could kill up to 75 million." Jack said. "Aha! There's gas pipes that surround the place, right?" (D) Mumble asked. "Yes, why?" "Because if we could explode some of those, then it might stop the fault, and if it doesn't do that, it'll easily be a detour around Red Plains." (D)Mumble explained. "You know, that actually might work." Jack said. Soon, they travelled over to Red Plains, the fault should reach there in less than 20 minutes. "Okay guys, lets set up these gas pipes." Vincentine shouted, after a few minutes, they were at full capacity. "What's the wait?" Noisiv asked. "The closer that fault is to here when this explodes the better." Vincentine explained. The fault was now visible as it came closer and closer, just about 100 meters from the plant, the gas pipes exploded, slowing down the fault, eventually stopping. But after a moment, it picked up pace again, ripping through Huston. The Arcadians watched as the fault tore into the Gulf, creating a river that split America in two. "Although it is with heavy heart, we mourn those we have lost. It is with profound gratitude that we cherish those that have survived. While we are now divided geographically, we will not be divided spiritually. For it is only by standing together, that our single, united country will have the strength, and courage needed, to face this new day." Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions